The World Of Magic
by FairyConnect
Summary: "Aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah"/"Siapa nama kalian, jika kalian tidak ada tempat untuk kembali.. bergabunglah dengan kita!"/"Kekuatan macam apa ini?"/"Aku bisa menggunakan sihir.."/"itulah hadiah kalian"/ Bad Summary, Just Read It..


Dimensi lain, apakah itu benar – benar ada? Apakah itu bisa dipercaya? Ilmuwan yang meneliti pun belum pernah bisa membuktikan apakah dimensi selain dunia yang kita tinggal ini benar – benar ada, dan sihir apa benar – benar ada? Aku menghela nafas memikirkan hal – hal yang benar – benar tidak ada gunanya, tapi aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika kita mempunyai sihir, itu hanya mimpi kan, di dunia ini itu hal yang mustahil, tapi apakah benar?

Aku terbangun dari tidurku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat sekelilingku, banyak orang yang tertidur pulas di lantai, aku diam memperhatikan mereka betapa damainya jika melihat mereka semua seperti ini. Aku berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi dari tempat ini, ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku, aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku, aku menoleh kepalaku ke arah suara itu.

"Tai..chi.." seorang perempuan berambut hitam kelam tertidur nyenyak sekali, dia tidur sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja bar itu, sambil mengigaukan namaku, aku menghampirinya dan mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum, oh ya namaku adalah Yaegashi Taichi, dan aku sedang berada di sebuah tempat, bisa dibilang tempat ini merupakan rumah dimana aku kembali semenjak hari itu, aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini, aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu, aku berpikir sampai kapan kita akan terus di sini? Tapi perasaan ku mengatakan aku tidak ingin pergi.

"ara ara~ sedang apa kau mengelus kepalanya? Romantis sekali" suara seseorang dari dalam bar, seorang wanita bisa dibilang dia barmaid disini, namanya Mirajane dia seorang model disini dan dia juga pernah menjadi model dalam majalah sorcerers weeks.

"tidak apa – apa Mira, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." ujarku sambil mengelus kepala gadis ini, gadis ini namanya Inaba Himeko, dia adalah teman sekaligus pacarku, sudah berapa lama sejak aku menjalin hubungan dengannya yah?

"memikirkan apa? Kau ini selalu seperti itu yah" tanya Mira sambil membaringkan tangannya di meja.

"sesuatu hal, itu rahasia" ujarku sambil tertawa geli.

"kau ini, sudah 2 bulan kau bergabung di guild ini, kau harusnya lebih terbuka lagi, terutama padaku" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"2 bulan yah? Rasanya sudah lama sekali yah" hanya 2 bulan aku berada di tempat ini, aku akan menjelaskannya kenapa kita bisa ada di tempat ini, kejadiannya tepat 2 bulan yang lalu..

FLASHBACK

Normal pov

Waktu itu Taichi ada di kamar sedang membaca manga genre fantasy mengenai sihir, dia terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau dirinya mempunyai sihir, pasti sangat menyenangkan.. Taichi melihat jam dan ternyata sudah larut, dia mamatikan lampu dan tidur untuk sekolah besok. Keesokan harinya Taichi datang ke sekolah seperti biasa, dia bertemu dengan Inaba dan juga teman – temannya yang lain, ini adalah tahun ketiganya berada di SMA. Setelah pulang sekolah Taichi datang ke ruang klub seperti biasa dan dia bertemu dengan anggota klub di dalam, ada Kiriyama Yui, Aoki Yoshifumi, Inaba Himeko, dan Nagase Iori, mereka semua tahun ketiga sama sepertinya, dan ada juga adik kelas Uwa Chihiro dan Enjouji Shino mereka tahun kedua, seperti biasa mereka sedang membicarakan tentang materi apa yang akan dikeluarkan di koran minggu depan.

"Konnichiwa Senpai" Enjouji memberi salam kepada Taichi.

"hari ini seperti biasa yah, tidak menarik sigh" Nagase menghela nafas sambil membaca manganya.

"jika kau tidak ingin bosan lebih baik kau pikirkan materi apa yang akan kita keluarkan untuk minggu depan dasar bodoh" gerutu Inaba sambil mengetik keyboard laptopnya dengan kesal.

"damainya.. seandainya waktu terus seperti ini" ujar Chihiro sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"ya seandainya terus seperti ini" lanjut Yui.

"woi woi ada apa, kenapa kalian bicara seperti itu, layaknya dunia ini mau berakhir saja" seru Aoki.

"eh, tiba – tiba aku ingin bicara seperti itu, kenapa ya?" pikir Yui bingung.

'kenapa dengan suasana ini? Tidak seperti biasa, terlalu tenang, apa yang terjadi? Sigh.. tidak berguna memikirkan hal itu' gerutu pikir Taichi.

"ada apa Taichi?" Tanya Inaba. "tidak ada apa – apa, haha" ujar Taichi. Ketika melangkahkan kakinya satu kali tiba – tiba bayangannya buram, dia tidak bisa melihat apa – apa, serasa dunia sedang bergoyang membuat kepalanya sangat sakit sekali, Taichi memegang kepalanya dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya, dengan perlahan – lahan dia membuka matanya, di bayangannya, terlihat semuanya sedang memegang kepalanya walaupun itu hanya samar - samar, sepertinya bukan dia saja yang mengalaminya, seketika rasa sakit itu menghilang dan pandangannya mulai normal kembali 'apa yang terjadi?' hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Taichi, rasa takut dan khawatir menghampirinya.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" ujar Nagase masih memegang kepalanya.

"aku tidak tau, itu terjadi seketika" ujar Yui, "aduh kepalaku sakit sekali tadi" seru Aoki sambil menggosok rambutnya.

"Fenomena baru? Tidak mungkin jika ini terjadi bersamaan kan?" Tanya Chihiro. Shino meremas tangannya karena takut dengan fenomena yang akan dihadapi selanjutnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu, Inaba sudah siap dengan pertanyaan yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"hai, sudah lama tidak berjumpa" Gotou-sensei atau bukan.. dia adalah Heartseed yang selalu mengganggu kehidupan mereka, keringat sudah mulai bercucuran di dahi mereka hanya Inaba dan Chihiro yang menunjukkan muka seriusnya padanya.

"benar – benar penyambutan yang dingin sekali, padahal ini terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi" ujar Heartseed dengan tampang datarnya, Inaba membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"terakhir kali!? Kali ini apa yang akan kau uji lagi!? Cepat beritahu kami!" Inaba mengeraskan suaranya karena sudah tidak sabar dengan jawabannya.

"sabar Inaba-san ini adalah fenomena terakhir, mungkin iya atau mungkin tidak" ujar Heartseed 'apa – apaan itu? Sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya' pikir Taichi "untuk fenomena kali ini akan menguji kemampuan dan mental kalian dalam menghadapi ini, ini sangat lama, aku pun tidak tau ini berlangsung sampai kapan, tapi selama fenomena ini aku akan memberikan kalian hadiah karena sudah bermain bersamaku selama 3 tahun ini, berterimakasihlah kalian" ujar Heartseed.

"hadiah macam apa itu?" Tanya Nagase, "kalian akan melihatnya sebentar lagi" ujar Heartseed mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat ini "oh iya tenang saja, kalian tidak akan kupisahkan, kalian akan terus bersama, selamat tinggal" Hearseed sudah menghilang dari tempat ini.

"Chihiro-kun" Shino memegang tangan Chihiro, "tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa – apa aku yakin itu" ujarnya. Inaba langsung mengambil tasnya dan mulai beranjak pergi "kau mau kemana Inaba?" ujar Nagase "pulang.." Inaba pergi meninggalkan mereka "kita hentikan dulu hari ini kita lanjutkan besok" ujar Aoki, semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Inaba sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan raya untuk menuju stasiun 'sial.. aku tidak bisa menanyakan apa – apa padanya, hadiah macam apa? Dan dia mengatakan selamat tinggal apa jangan – jangan.. ukhh!' rasa sakit sebelumnya terasa lagi, rasa sakitnya lebih menjadi - jadi dari sebelumnya, bayangannya buram, dia berusaha untuk berjalan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa dia berjalan melewati batas zebra cross, terlihat orang – orang yang banyak berteriak "AWAS!" "BAHAYA!" tetapi Inaba menghiraukan teriakan mereka, terlihat sebuah mobil truk menghampirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil membunyikan klakson, Inaba menoleh kepalanya dan melihatnya dengan mata yang terbuka setengah, ketika dia sadar bahwa di depannya truk sudah di dekatnya dia membulatkan matanya dan suara tabrakan pun terdengar, pandangan Inaba gelap, tetapi seketika kegelapan tersebut berubah menjadi cahaya sangat terang. Di lain sisi Taichi yang tidak bisa menghubungi Inaba melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumahnya, hal tersebut dialami lagi, kali ini rasa sakit di kepalanya hampir membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, dia bersender di dinding dan duduk sambil menahan rasa sakitnya 'sakit.. sakit sekali, ini benar – benar sudah kelewatan, ya ampun, aku sudah tidak kuat pandanganku seperti ingin membawaku pergi.. SIAL!'. Hal tersebut serupa dengan semuanya termasuk Yui, Aoki, Chihiro, dan Shino semuanya menahan rasa sakit yang sama. Badan Taichi mulai transparan seakan ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Taichi yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran tidak menyadari keadaannya tersebut, badannya sedikit demi sedikit sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak ataupun sisa hanya tasnya yang tergeletak di sana.

_Dimensi lain? Apakah benar – benar ada? Apakah sihir benar – benar ada?_

Pertanyaan Taichi yang selalu di pikirannya sebentar lagi akan terungkap kebenarannya.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
